Aomizu Rin
is one of the main characters of the Forte Project series. She is a third year student, the concert band's vice president and the brass section leader. She plays the trombone. Appearance Rin is a teenage girl with average height and build. She has long, messy black hair which reaches down below her chest, which she wears in a ponytail at school. She also has an ahoge on the left side of her head. She has dark blue eyes and a pale complexion, and is usually seen wearing a normal North Hanasakigaoka High School uniform for female students with black kneesocks and black loafers. In season 2, as she is a Year 1 university student studying translation, she was usually seen with her hair down, and often wears a maroon hoodie with grey leggings. Her hair is also shortened to above her chest. When in her intern job, she usually wears a black blazer with a white undershirt, a black pencil skirt, black heels and a pair of silver clip-on earrings. Personality Outwardly, Rin has a highly playful and energetic personality, and is also very friendly and caring. Her constant high energy often comes off as extremely childish to the other band members. However, her humor and lighthearted appearance is merely a cover for a range of deeper emotions that Rin struggles with. Her bright outer self is also a facade her for true personality, which is much more dark and depressed. In first year, she was considered as a "bullying target" as her studies are always on top of others and made her classmates jealous, especially because of her English are Rank A. She is also considered "lazy" and her catchphrase is "So troublesome..." (めんどくさいー Mendokusai ̄ ) Background Rin used to play the clarinet and cello in primary school and junior high school, but as there is no orchestra in the school and there was also a serious shortage in trombone players at the time she joined the band, she ended up playing the trombone. She also picked up percussion classes in the first year of high school, as she initially applied for it. Relationships Asada Reika Rin and Reika get along very well, even though Rin dislikes people from sport clubs. They sit next to each other in practices and often crack into jokes. Aomizu Hayato Hayato is Rin's cousin and they usually live together as Hayato's mother is very busy at work and his father was lost a few years ago. They ride on buses together with Shou and Yuzuru after practice. Aiyama Shou Shou is Hayato's best friend so he would sometimes find Rin to ask her about the problems he will be facing in senior years and also some drama in the band that have been existed for so long. As a upperclassman, Rin never found any difficulty communicating with him, as Shou is more mature than other boys his age. She also seems to be very fond of him. Trivia * means "dignified". * Rin is the only band member from Class 3-A. * Rin quitted band along with Kaminodera Miki and Shiromura Mirai in episode 1 of Season 2 because they needed to focus on the university entrance exam. * As North Hanasakigaoka is an athletically elite school, the sports training is extremely intense even for students who are not in sports clubs. This causes that Rin has to go to the infirmary most of time during PE lessons. * Rin and Hayato's family own a white cat called and they once brought him to school. Category:Characters